A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved device for dispensing reagent strips, reagent slides and the like, and more particularly, to a new and improved slide dispenser with a one-piece, multiple function, resilient spring boot that provides both a biasing force for dispensing slides, strips and the like and a light and humidity seal to inhibit deterioration of the strips, slides and the like.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Reagent strips, slides and the like are used to determine different substances in body fluids such as blood. In certain situations high speed, automated instruments use reagent strips, slides or the like. Such instruments require reliable feeding of individual strips, slides and the like to allow high speed operation. In addition to reliability of the dispenser, it is preferred that the dispenser be inexpensive allowing disposal after use of all of the slides, strips and the like in the dispenser. Since reagent strips, slides and the like are sensitive to light and humidity, it is also preferred that the dispenser include a seal or similar structure to block these environmental affects and prevent damage to the strips, slides and the like.
In the past, dispensers of this type have required several components. In addition to a dispenser housing, a spring to bias the strips, slides or the like to the dispenser opening and a cap to seal the interior of the housing were required. Examples of dispensers of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,656,233; 3,393,948; 3,589,557 and 4,187,077. Due to multiple components, the cost of these dispensers is increased. This increased cost eliminates the disposability feature of these dispensers.
In addition to dispensers that use springs, some dispensers use gravity to feed the items to be dispensed. Gravity feed dispensers suffer from a problem of decreased reliability since there is not a positive force biasing the items to be dispensed toward the dispensing opening. This results in misfeeding and jamming of the instrument.